Poder vegetal
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Un apocalipsis zombi se cierne sobre Sorami, y nuestros héroes (Tomoki, Ikaros, Astrea, Sohara, Nymph, Hiyori, Chaos, Mikako, Eishiro y Orpegano) tendrán que encontrar el modo de derrotarlos, al resultar que los ataques de las angelroids no les afecta. Oneshot


Otro crossover para alimentar la creciente industria de Sora no Otoshimono (¿por qué empiezan a salir tantos luego de que se acabara el manga?), y esta vez traigo algo completamente inédito, o tal vez sea que aún no empiezo a leer fanfcis de Plantas vs Zombis 😝

 **Poder vegetal**

¿¡QUÉ ES ESOOOOO!? ─ grita un hombre aterrado en cuanto ve que una mano esquelética emerge de las alcantarillas.

En el pueblo entero había un terror conjunto al ver que debajo de los pies de las personas empezaba a emerger una horda interminable de zombis que nadie sabe de dónde vinieron. El pánico se había apoderado de todos, y en las calles sólo se podían oír gritos de terror mezclados con llanto y pasos apresurados de personas que hacían a un lado todo lo que tuvieran enfrente. La gran mayoría de los zombis no eran rápidos, ni tampoco era lo suficientemente inteligentes como para superar cercos sencillos, que en muchos casos eran protección suficiente en las casas de la gente.

De entre las personas que importan para nosotros en esta historia, la primera en darse cuenta del pandemónium que se había desatado fue Hiyori, quien al principio no entendía la razón de tanto pánico, así que tiene que adoptar su forma angelroid para elevarse y ver qué pasaba. Su sorpresa no podría haber sido mayor.

─ ¿Zombis? ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? ─ Hiyori vuela rápidamente hacia los zombis y crea una barrera para detenerlos ─ Esto será suficiente por un tiempo, pero necesitaré algo de ayuda para saber cómo hacer que regresen a su descanso eterno. No pueden estar causando tantos problemas a las personas que dejaron atrás.

Los zombis rasguñaban e intentaban morder la barrera de Hiyori, mas no lograban hacer ningún daño importante. Hiyori pensaba en ese momento en buscar ayuda, pero pronto ve que habían más zombis sueltos, muchos intentando invadir las casas y negocios de la gente que estaba cerca. Es entonces cuando emergen zombis que dejan completamente sorprendida a Hiyori: algunos zombis utilizaban cubos metálicos para protegerse la cabeza; otros menos afortunados se valían de conos de tránsito; también habían zombis que usaban periódicos, pértigas, indumentarias de fútbol americano, escaleras portátiles y hasta globos que les permitían volar y burlar protecciones sencillas. A Hiyori le causaba un poco de terror la creatividad tan extraña que tenían los zombis con tal de alcanzar a sus objetivos. Era sencillamente un espectáculo de locos.

─ Parece que me tendré que quedar para contenerlos a todos. Las personas de aquí me necesitan.

* * *

 **Casa de Tomoki**

Viendo la televisión y comiendo galletas como si nada, los que dentro de la casa estaban (Tomoki, Nymph, Astrea y Sohara) no se habían percatado de que nada pasara más allá de la puerta de entrada, cuando escuchan que alguien araña la puerta.

─ ¿Quién es? ─ dice Sohara, pero nadie le responde ─ ¿Quién llama? ─ nuevamente la respuesta es el silencio ─ Esto no es gracioso ─ dice empezando a molestarse.

─ No les prestes mucha atención ─ sugiere Tomoki ─. Seguramente se trata de una broma de mal gusto. Lo mejor es no prestarles atención.

─ Pero todavía siguen rasguñando la puerta ¿Lo estás escuchando? ─ Sohara señala la puerta.

─ Abriré la puerta ─ aparece Ikaros y se dirige a la entrada con paso calmo.

Sohara y Tomoki regresan nuevamente su atención a la tele por un breve instante, pero de pronto empiezan a escuchar una serie de gemidos lastimeros y mordiscos. Nymph y Astrea también se sobresaltan al escuchar aquello y se levantan junto con los dos humanos para ver qué estaba pasando, encontrando algo sencillamente horrible: Varios zombis se habían pegado a Ikaros y la mordían en los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza, pero la angelroid estaba como si nada.

─ Maestro, llegó un envío del cartero ─ dice Ikaros como si nada mientras mostraba un par de cartas, y Tomoki los recibe procurando que los zombis no lo tocaran.

─ ¡A-Alpha, te están mordiendo por todos lados! ─ dice Nymph muy asustada.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Ikaros seguía sin inmutarse ─ No detecto hostilidad en estas personas ¿Pasa algo?

─ Deben ser zombis, aquellas cosas tan repugnantes que aparecen en las películas ─ dice Astrea tomando un florero para defenderse ─. Esas cosas son muertos que regresan de la tumba para devorar nuestros cerebros…

─ En ese caso, tú eres la que menos tiene que temer, baka ─ dice Tomoki.

─ ¡Baka es quien le dice baka a otros, baka! ─ protesta Astrea.

Mientras Tokoki y Astrea se ponían a discutir, las ventanas en todos lados de la casa son rotas y atravesadas por decenas de zombis que entraban de la primera forma que les saliera (que casi siempre incluía caer de cabeza al suelo y quedar algo torcidos antes de levantarse), y Sohara y Nymph se dedicaron a tapar rápidamente todos los lugares que pudieron, siendo pronto ayudados por Tomoki y Astrea.

─ Maestro, están llegando más visitas ─ dice Ikaros mientras más zombis se le montaban para morderla, aparentemente sin hacerle nada.

─ ¡Esas no son visitas, Ikaros! ─ dice Tomoki muy aterrado ─ Estas cosas sólo intentan comernos. Son muy peligrosos.

─ Peligro… Mi maestro corre peligro… ─ de pronto los ojos de Ikaros se vuelven rojos y su ropa se convierte en su armadura de combate, haciendo que los zombis a su alrededor fuesen empujados a todas direcciones ─ Iniciando programa de defensa. Eliminar elementos hostiles.

─ ¡Aquí no, Ikarooooooos!

De las alas de la pelirrosa surgen misiles que vuelan en todas direcciones e impactan contra los zombis. Las sucesivas explosiones, cada una más potente que la anterior, al final acabaron por destruir la casa, pero los zombis seguían en pie, a pesar de todo.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué los zombis siguen intentando devorar nuestros cerebros? ─ se horroriza Astrea.

─ Parece que a estos zombis nos les afectan el poder de las angelroids ─ supone Nymph.

Astrea invoca con desesperación su espada e intenta vencer a aquellos zombis que estuvieran más cerca, pero sus potentes tajos no hacían ningún efecto a los zombis. Nymph intenta usar su canto del cielo para también liquidar a algunos de esos fenómenos, pero apenas lograba apartarlos del camino.

─ Esto es inútil. Ni siquiera una angelroid es capaz de detener a estas cosas ─ dice Sohara con miedo ─. Me pregunto si Sugata-senpai y la presidenta estarán bien… y también Chaos.

* * *

 **Con Mikako**

Un grupo de zombis se encontraban acarreando un enorme y lujoso trono en el que se encontraba sentada Mikako, dándose aires con un abanico y sonriendo como si el caos a su alrededor no estuviera pasando. Al lado de Mikako estaba Orégano viendo lo que sucedía, y también ella se mostraba imperturbable ante todo.

─ Qué divertido es esclavizar zombis. No sé cómo es que no lo había intentado antes ─ decía Mikako muy contenta ─. Este es apenas mi primer paso para crear mi propio imperio de zombis, y desde luego que tú serás mi consejera real ─ dice mirando a Orégano.

─ Con mucho gusto.

* * *

 **Con Chaos**

La angelroid de segunda generación se encontraba en una playa de río, intentando por enésima vez crear un castillo de arena (la mayoría de sus fallos anteriores era porque destruía los castillos con sus alas, cuando en realidad intentaba darles forma), y de repente aparecen varios muertos vivientes, todos ellos con una cara que daba miedo, y todos tenían sus ojos (los que tuvieran) en Chaos. La pequeña no tarda en darse cuenta de la presencia de aquellas cosas, pero lejos de asustarse o ponerse en guardia, parecía fascinada por el repugnante aspecto que llevaban.

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Quieren jugar conmigo? ─ los zombis sólo respondían con gemidos de ultratumba y seguían acercándose ─ Estoy intentando hacer castillos de arena. Mis onee-sama me enseñaron a hacerlo, y es muy divertido, aunque todavía no se me da bien hacer uno completo. Pero ustedes me podrían ayudar.

Los zombis sólo estiran sus horribles y ensangrentadas manos en dirección a Chaos, la cual seguía sin darse cuenta del peligro que estaba corriendo en ese momento.

* * *

 **Con Eishiro**

El joven en cuestión intentaba llamar desde su teléfono a Tomoki y a los demás, pero la comunicación estaba muerta en ese momento. Decenas de zombis estaban rodeándolo e intentaban alcanzarlo para devorarlo, pero Eishiro estaba a protegido por una barrera que mantenía a raya a todas aquellas monstruosidades. El joven no parecía en absoluto asustado o inquieto, pero sí era consciente de que la situación no marchaba bien para que hubiesen aquellos zombis.

─ Es una suerte que me haya quedado con una de las cartas de Synapse. Por ahora puedo sentirme a salvo ─ decía Eishiro para sí mismo mientras se acomodaba los lentes ─. Esto definitivamente no es obra de la casualidad, sino que debe ser obra del líder de Synapse. Cómo me gustaría ir allá para averiguarlo, pero tendría que exponerme a este mortal peligro.

Los zombis siguieron forcejeando sin ningún éxito con aquella barrera. Eishiro estaba confiado en que el escudo aguantaría hasta que llegase la ayuda que necesitaba. La cuestión era cuánto tendría que esperar.

* * *

 **Con Tomoki y compañía**

Ya sin una casa que le pudiera servir de refugio, Tomoki y las angelroids corren con Sohara a la casa de esta última, y al entrar tapan todas las posibles entradas. Los arañazos contra las puertas, paredes y ventanas no se hacen esperar, y el grupo entero estaba pensando en lo que podrían hacer para detenerlos.

─ Esto es malo. Ni siquiera nuestros poderes pueden derrotarlos ─ dice Nymph con rabia y frustración ─. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de escapar de aquí sin que se den cuenta.

─ Podemos salir de aquí volando ─ propone Sohara.

─ Eso suena bien ─ responde la peliazul ─. Vamos a intentarlo.

Todos (exceptuando a Ikaros) suben hasta el segundo piso y se salen por la ventana de la habitación de Sohara. Tomoki intentó hacer unos cuantos segundos revisando entre la ropa interior de Sohara, y ella le da un golpe de karate y luego se lo lleva al techo.

El lugar se veía despejado, y Astrea se ofrece para ser la primera en irse para buscar ayuda, y Tomoki le dice que le llevara con ella. Accediendo a la petición de Tomoki, Astrea lo carga y se lo lleva volando de allí, rumbo a la salvación. Lo que nadie se esperaba en ese momento, era que surgen zombis que se elevaban con globos, intentando atrapar a Astrea y Tomoki. Y todavía no era todo, pues también habían zombis usando catapultas para disparar balones de baloncesto, cortando así la vía de Astrea y Tomoki.

─ ¡ESQUÍVALOS, ASTREA! ─ gritaba Tomoki muy aterrado.

─ ¡NO ME GRITES EN EL OÍDO, BAKA!

Uno de los balones de baloncesto le da en la cara a la angelroid, y ambos caen como piedras al suelo, quedando así al alcance de los zombis. Nymph y Sohara veían impotentes lo que estaba pasando, y es que ellas tenían que arreglárselas para impedir que los zombis llegaran a ellas por unas escaleras que habían puesto allí. Nadie había que pudiera ayudar a Astrea y Tomoki, y ellos se abrazan muy asustados mientras las criaturas se acercaban lentamente, cuando de pronto se detienen y se alejan de allí, algunos gimiendo "cerebro… cerebro".

─ ¿Q-qué paso? ─ se extraña Tomoki.

─ Estamos a salvo… ─ Astrea tampoco se lo podía creer ─ ¡Estamos a salvo! ¡Nuestra idiotez nos ha salvado!

Astrea y Tomoki se levantan juntos y brincan de alegría, pues su falta de cerebro les había salvado de ser devorados por los zombis, pero en un rato se dan cuenta de eso mismo, cosa que les hace pasar a sentir vergüenza de sí mismos.

La batalla de Sohara y Nymoh era incesante. Los zombis seguían insistiendo en subir, y cada vez habían más de aquellos que ponían escaleras para montarse en el techo. Ya era inevitable que algunos zombis finalmente alcanzaran el techo y se acercaran normalmente a las dos chicas. Sohara naturalmente usa sus golpes de karate, y Nymph usa su canto del cielo para derribarlos y forzarlos a caer nuevamente al suelo, pero pronto se vieron superadas de una forma aplastante, y los primeros zombis ya podían intentar tomar los brazos de Nymph y Sohara para así atraparlas.

Para más inri de nuestros protagonistas, los zombis abren paso a una enorme apisonadora que se dirige directamente una sección descubierta de la pared de la casa y la derrumba sin ningún esfuerzo, y así los zombis entran con total libertad.

─ ¡IKAROS-SAN! ─ se desespera Sohara.

Nymph saca su carta para invocar algo que le pudiese ayudar, pero la presión de los zombis hace que se le cayera la carta y quedara demasiado lejos de su alcance. No quería usar su canto del cielo por temor a que pudiera lastimar a Sohara debido a lo cerca que se encontraba, pero no contaba con nada más entonces que le pudiese ayudar, y ya los zombis estaban a punto de masticar la cabeza de ambas. Todo parecía perdido para Nymph y Sohara, cuando una lluvia de balones cae sobre los zombis y los obligan a soltarlas. Tomoki y Astrea, sorprendidos de ver que las otras se salvaron, voltean a ver y encuentran a Mikako, los zombis que ella esclavizó, y también a Orégano.

─ ¡Presidenta! ─ Tomoki estaba llorando de alegría.

─ ¡Profesora! ─ Astrea estaba igual de emocionada que Tomoki.

─ Ara, ara, parece que aquí hubo bastante alboroto ─ Mikako se levanta de su trono y da un breve vistazo de lo que ocurría ─. Sakurai-kun, se nota que no puedes hacer esto tú solo, así que voy a darte una mano.

Con una señal de la célebre yandere, los zombis esclavizados se dirigen a los demás y atacan para proteger a los que estaban vivos. Astrea y Tomoki se apartan del camino para no verse involucrados en la batalla que se desata en el lugar, aunque todavía les seguía preocupando la suerte de cierta angelroid.

Una vez que se despeja el camino lo necesario para avanzar de regreso a la casa de Sohara, Tomoki y Astrea corren desesperados mientras esperaban que Ikaros estuviera bien, pero no se esperaban que ella estuviera como si nada, aun cuando nuevamente estaba rodeada por varios zombis que la mordían desesperadamente.

─ Maestro, ¿también estas personas son hostiles? ─ dice la pelirrosa de forma inocente.

Tomoki y Astrea sencillamente no podían entender cómo es que Ikaros era capaz de estar a salvo de todas esas cosas, siendo la que menos se defendía.

* * *

 **Con Hiyori**

Ya Hiyori había encerrado a cientos de zombis dentro de su barrera y seguía averiguando la manera para derrotarlos. Hasta ahora sus poderes no habían funcionado para derribarlos definitivamente, pues estos se levantaban una y otra vez para volver al ataque. La situación era desesperada, y la chica veía casi imposible defender a todas las personas mientras atrapaba a los zombis. En vista que la situación se estaba haciendo insostenible, Hiyori recurre a un último recurso, que consiste en dotar de movilidad a los cultivos cercanos para que le ayudasen en la batalla. Increíblemente, las plantas logran lo que ni siquiera Hiyori había podido, que era doblegar a los zombis y derrotarlos completamente. Hiyori rápidamente nota aquel giro de los sucesos, así como también el por qué de ello, y no duda entonces en hacer lo mismo con más plantas que pronto redujeron a los zombis que allí estaban. Las personas estaban bastante agradecidas con sus salvadores vegetales, mientras Hiyori se toma un momento para evaluar el alcance de los daños.

Afortunadamente la acción había sido rápida, pero todavía habían varios zombis sueltos por allí, así que Hiyori inicia su programa de evaluación para confirmar la presencia de zombis en zonas cercanas, y descubre la presencia de decenas de zombis en el río, así que no lo duda un solo segundo y vuela en aquella dirección.

* * *

 **Con Tomoki y compañía**

Mikako y Orégano habían conseguido capturar y encerrar en una enorme jaula (creada por la carta de Nymph) a todos los zombis que la yandere no había alcanzado a doblegar, y todo había parecido regresar a la normalidad, incluyendo a Tomoki sermoneando a Ikaros acerca de tomar a los zombis como criaturas amenazantes y no como simples personas que muerden porque sí. Ya todo parecía haberse calmado, cuando de pronto la tierra empieza a temblar.

─ ¿Q-qué significa esto? ─ se sobresalta Astrea.

─ ¡Es un terremoto! ─ grita Sohara.

─ No. Mucho me temo que no es así ─ dice Mikako señalando hacia cierto punto, y todos miran en aquella dirección.

─ OMG, ¿qué es esto? ─ dice Nymph.

De entre los árboles y las colinas cercanas se abría paso un colosal robot con un cierto parecido a los zombis que nuestros héroes estuvieron enfrentando poco antes. En la cabeza del robot se asomaba la existencia de un pequeño zombi que parecía tener un caso grave de macrocefalia, si bien no daba muestras de que aquello le molestara. Aquel zombi era nada menos que el doctor Zomboss, y parecía furioso.

─ ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a mis hermanos, humanos tontos? ─ dice aquel zombi, sorprendiendo a todos porque creían que ningún zombi podía hablar normalmente ─ En vista de la resistencia que han mostrado para darnos pacíficamente sus cerebros, mucho me temo que hemos de recurrir a medidas drásticas para reclamar nuestro justo derecho a cerebros.

─ ¿Justo derecho? ¡USTEDES DEBERÍAN ESTAR QUIETOS EN SUS TUMBAS! ─ vocifera Tomoki.

─ Está claro que no podemos llegar a un término pacífico. Qué lástima de encuentro ─ el doctor zomboss se sienta nuevamente en su máquina y lo hace entrar en acción ─. Prepárense para un final nada agradable, pues ustedes mismos lo procuraron. Nada que ustedes puedan hacer funcionará, pues las armas que destruyen y matan no nos pueden hacer nada.

El robot gigante da un fortísimo manotazo que es bloqueado por Ikaros, pero aun así muestra que tuvo alguna dificultad para pararlo. Seguidamente, a los pies del robot zombi aparecen varios zombis, pero estos no eran como los primeros, sino que habían varios vestido en uniformes de fútbol americano, y también habían algunos que eran enormes y muy musculosos, si bien eso los hacían más repugnantes.

─ ¡Demonios! ¡Parece que vienen con todo! ─ dice Sohara muy asustada.

Astrea y Nymph unen fuerzas para pararle los pies a los zombis, pero estos no mostraban la más mínima alteración, y además eran demasiado fuertes para que las angelroids permitieran un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo. Ikaros no puede unirse a la pelea, pues ella tenía que concentrar toda su energía en mantener el Aegys que bloqueaba los golpes del robot zombi. Tomoki y Sohara permanecían en la retaguardia, completamente impotentes ante lo que pasaba. No tenían ningún poder que les permitiera apoyar a Ikaros, Nymph o Astrea, y eso los hace sentir frustrados. Mikako (acompañada por Orégano) por su parte sólo le ordena a los zombis obedientes que ayudaran a las angelroids a bloquear el avances de los zombistein, aunque ellos no podían hacer mucho, y rápidamente los zombis cautivos recobran su libertad gracias al esfuerzo de los zombisteins.

─ Necesitamos de un milagro para salir vivos de aquí ─ opina Tomoki.

* * *

 **Río**

Hiyori llega a toda velocidad y usa su programa para dar movilidad a todas las plantas que habían en ese lugar, y rápidamente logra neutralizar a todos los zombis que allí se encontraban. Una vez hecho el trabajo, Hiyori centra su esfuerzo en encontrar sobrevivientes, y únicamente se encuentra a Chaos, quien todavía seguía intentando hacer su castillo de arena.

─ ¿Qué haces, pequeña? ¿No sabes que estas criaturas son peligrosas? ─ dice Hiyori con preocupación?

─ ¿Are? Pensé que ellos querían ayudarme a hacer mi castillo, pero que no sabían cómo ayudarme ─ dice Chaos con bastante inocencia ─ ¿Tú sí quieres ayudarme, onee-sama?

A Hiyori le sale una gota en la cabeza, pues podía ver que Chaos definitivamente nunca necesitó su ayuda. En todo caso, ella usa nuevamente su programa de rastreo para localizar alguna otra concentración de zombis, descubriendo bastante grande en…

─ No puede ser… ─ Hiyori se horroriza al localiza la concentración ─ ¡Sakurai-kun corre peligro! Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo.

─ ¿Onii-chan está en problemas? ─ dice Chaos, y Hiyori asiente en respuesta.

Sin perder más tiempo entonces, ambas angelroids alzan vuelo y se dirigen a toda velocidad al punto localizado, y en ese momento Hiyori imploraba mentalmente poder llegar a tiempo para salvar a Tomoki.

* * *

 **Con Tomoki y compañía**

La pelea ya estaba resultando demasiado para el grupo, y Nymph y Astrea se ven forzadas a retroceder ante la imbatible línea de zombisteins y zombis con uniformes de fútbol americano, y a Mikako no le quedaban más zombis para sacrificar. Ikaros seguía imposibilitada de hacer nada más que proteger a los demás del robot zombi que seguía dando sus devastadores golpes. Todo parecía acabado, y es que el grupo no tenía adónde ir ni tampoco tenían otra forma para defenderse. Los zombis lo tenían bastante fácil para lograr su oscuro objetivo.

─ Sohara, hay algo que quisiera confesarte antes de que nos devoren a todos ─ dice Tomoki, y Sohara se ruboriza al imaginarse lo que le diría Tomoki ─ ¿Recuerdas esas bragas que dijiste que se te perdieron ayer? En realidad fui yo quien las robó. Yo sólo quería olerlas un poco.

Sohara se enfada muchísimo, y si no fuera porque estaba consciente de que estaban en sus últimos momentos, no habría dudado en golpearlo. Las sucias manos de los zombis estaban a punto de alcanzar a todos, cuando de pronto las pequeñas hierbas en el suelo empiezan a moverse por sí mismas y atrapan los pies de los zombis. Tomoki y las chicas se sorprenden muchísimo por aquel repentino giro de los sucesos, pues los zombis se veían completamente paralizados, incluyendo a los zombisteins.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─ dice Nymph.

El robot zombi estaba por dar un nuevo golpe a la barrera protectora de Ikaros, cuando es sorprendido por el golpe de una col que le da precisamente al doctor Zomboss. Todos alzan la vista y ven que se trataba de Hiyori quien había llegado para salvarlos a todos. Aquello sin duda significo un golpe de esperanza para el grupo.

─ ¡Es Kazane! ¡Parece que ha encontrado el modo de salvarnos! ─ dice Tomoki maravillado, casi llorando de alegría.

Hiyori programa rápidamente todas las plantas y árboles de las cercanías para que llevasen a cabo la contraofensiva a los zombis, los cuales se ven rápidamente superados y reducidos. El propio robot zombi se ve en serias dificultades al no ser capaz de pelear contra sus rivales vegetales, y en cuestión de minutos el robot se ve demasiado deteriorado como para seguir peleando, así que el doctor Zomboss se ve obligado a emprender la huida, dejando atrás a sus hermanos (nuevamente) caídos, y de ese modo, de una forma tan repentina como empezó todo, había terminado. Chaos no tardaría en aparecerse también detrás de Hiyori, y muestra curiosidad por todos los zombis que todavía peleaban torpemente contra las plantas que los aprisionaban.

─ Es bueno ver que encontraste el modo de detener a esas cosas, Kazane-chan ─ dice Mikako tranquilamente ─. Supongo que también a ti te dieron muchos problemas cuando empezaron a aparecer.

─ Es verdad. Yo también me sentía sorprendida de ver que parecían invencibles. Nada podía con ellos ─ confiesa Hiyori ─. Lo de las plantas fue en realidad un último recurso debido a que resultaban demasiados para detenerlos yo sola, y resultó funcionar mi intento.

─ Entonces ese es el secreto para acabar con estos zombis ─ comprende Nymph ─. Aquel zombi dijo que no pueden ser afectados por armas que destruyan y matan, pero las plantas, que en cambio dan y favorecen la vida, son capaces de detenerlos y acabarlos. Esto nos será de mucha utilidad en caso de que vuelvan a aparecer.

─ ¿Está bien, maestro? ─ interviene Ikaros, obviamente sin prestar atención a la conversación.

─ Sí, estoy bien, Ikaros ─ responde él.

─ Al final los zombis resultaron ser malos, y por eso Hiyori onee-sama se encargó de todos ─ dice Chaos con alegría ─. Por cierto, ¿alguien quiere ayudarme a hacer un castillo de arena? Todavía me cuesta mucho hacer los detalles.

─ Bueno, viendo que me quedé nuevamente sin casa, y que por ahora no tengo nada que hacer, supongo que puedo ayudarte ─ dice Tomoki como si nada, y empieza a acompañar a Chaos, pero Sohara le avisa que se detenga ─ ¿Qué ocurre, Sohara?

─ ¿No se nos ha olvidado algo importante? ─ dice la castaña sin ella misma saber la respuesta.

─ No lo creo. Con aquel zombi en retirada, pude comprobar en mis radares que la mayoría de los zombis también se están retirando ─ dice Hiyori.

─ ¿La mayoría? Eso no suena como todos ─ observa Orégano.

─ ¿Qué se nos pudo haber olvidado, entonces? ─ dice Astrea.

* * *

 **Con Eishiro**

Los pocos zombis que aún no se replegaban con el doctor Zomboss continúan rasguñando, mordiendo y babeando el campo protector, aún sin lograr hacer el más mínimo efecto. Eishiro seguía sentado como si nada, como si estuviera en un día tranquilo.

─ Mmm… Es interesante ver cómo son de persistentes estos zombis. Su resistencia es increíble ─ Eishiro se acomoda los lentes ─. Supongo que es normal, pues carecen de la capacidad de regular el consumo de su propia energía que sí tienen la mayoría de los seres vivos. Eso significa que continuarán atacando por un largo rato, pero confío en que la barrera sobrevivirá a todos ellos ─ luego de dar un vistazo a su alrededor, Eishiro mira un momento la hora en su reloj y luego se cruza de brazos ─. Parece que ya estoy enfrentando mi primer gran problema: Necesito ir al baño.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Tan tan! ¿Alguien esperaba esto? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero me satisfago al pensar que no XD. Los tengo que dejar por el momento, pero pueden seguir disfrutando de otras historias por ahí que valgan la pena, que alguna habrá todavía, por más que leamos XD.

Hasta otra


End file.
